7 minutes in Where agian?
by Tenshi3424
Summary: It's Orihime's birthday, and Rangiku wants to play 7 minutes in Heaven. Hiroko doesn't wanna play but is forced. When she unfolds her piece of paper, she finds a terribly drawn strawberry. IchigoxOC T for sexual themes and language


"PLEEEEEASE!"

Rangiku shoved the hat into my chest at least five more times before I snapped. Holding back a comment that wasn't appropriate for some ears to hear, I shoved my hand into the hat. I shuffled around, getting a paper cut in the process, and pulled out a slip of paper. Little blots of red liquid were forming on the tip of my ring finger. Ignoring the tiny stinging flesh wound, I began to open the slip of paper. Rangiku's hand came crashing down on mine. It stung.

"Ow~!" I dropped my paper in my lap. "You bitch! What the hell was that for?"

Rangiku shook her finger in my face in a very motherly way. "Ah, ah, ah," she said, "Not until everyone has a slip of paper, silly!"

Before I could abject, she rubbed my head and passed on to the other eager participants sitting in this circle on the floor of Orihime's apartment. I rested my chin in my palm. Why was I even here? It was Orihime's birthday, but I didn't even like her. She was annoying. And stupid. Maybe it was because I would have an excuse to get out. Or because my friends were there. I didn't know anymore…

"Alright!" Rangiku's loud, overenthusiastic voice blared into my thoughts. "Now that everyone has a paper slip, let's begi-"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Yachiru pulling on Rangiku's pants.

"I don't have one, Mama Jiggles!"

Just as Rangiku was about to give the pink-haired girl an extra slip, Kenpachi swept her away by her legs.

"Anyway," Rangiku continued, "We're gonna play a little game. It's called 7 minutes in Heaven."

The whole circle of people screamed in excitement. I felt my eyes go wide and I swallowed. I'd played this game, back in the 7th grade. I shuddered at the memory. Once everyone calmed down again, Rangiku told us the 1 simple rule:

"Whoever has the same word or picture on their slip as you, you go in the closet for 7 minutes. And there are no do-overs, ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Then that when all Hell broke loose.

First up was Rukia. She was my best friend, and I was worried for her. She unfolded the slip and stood. After studying it for a few more seconds, she called out, "Lily?"

Suddenly, there was a loud "WHOOP!" and Renji was in front of Rukia. She opened her mouth to say something, but Renji simply tucked her under his arm the same way Ichigo had with Nel. They rushed in the closet, and the door slammed. The next seven minutes were filled with moans and other _really_ disturbing noises. When their time was up, Renji stepped out with Rukia in his arms. He looked pretty bad, but Rukia was drenched in sweat and hickeys.

_How is that even possible?_ I thought. _It was only 7 minutes!_

She looked at me with half open eyes and gave a thumbs up. I shook my head. Poor, little Rukia.

The next hour or so wasn't any better. Actually, I think it took a turn for the worse. After Rukia and Renji, Orihime and Uryuu went together. I covered my ears at one point, as I heard Orihime's moans building up into a scream. After them was Momo and Hitsugaya. That wasn't too bad. Then came Isane and Kira. Then Yoruichi and Kisuke. And Hiyori and Shinji, and Shuuhei and Soi Fon.

I was dying of utter mortifying anxiety. I wanted to leave, or just go hide in the bathroom. But as fate _must _have it, just as I was about to go hide out, Rangiku whirled around and pointed at me.

"Hiroko-chan!" Oh, Lord. "Who did you get?"

I swallowed. I looked around at the faces looking curiously at me. Damn it.

I sat back down and began to unfold my paper again. I slowly opened it up to find a poorly drawn strawberry with an orange top looking me in the face.

My face lit up like the forth of July. In a bad way. My face burned bright red and felt like it was melting it was so hot. I knew _exactly_ who I got, and I couldn't have been more horrified. I had a HUGE crush on him, and all I could think of was _Jesus Christ, take me now. PLEASE, take me now!_

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rangiku knelt down in front of me and waited. I looked up with secretive eyes. She snickered as if she planned it.

"Well?"

I shook my head and jolted to my feet and for the door. All I saw was a flash of black, and I was thrown to the middle of the circle. I hit my head and popped my spine in the process. I swore, I was about to go get a steak knife and shank that women in the throat.

"Not today, honey," she cackled. "Tell us."

All eyes were on me. I sat an glared at the busty women, growling like a dog. She simply smiled. I hung my head and sighed.

"Strawberry."

"What was that?" Rangiku taunted. "Speak up, dear!"

"Strawberry."

"Huh?"

"IT'S A STRAWBERRY, DAMMIT!"

Everything went quiet. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, and slowly, my anger melted into embarrassment. I blushed and ran to the closet door. I shut it and immediately flung myself into the back of the closet and lied on the floor.

_Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?_ I thought in misery. This was my punishment for coming to the birthday party of the person I hated. I smashed my fist on the floor as hard as I could and cursed.

"Heh."

I jumped. I wasn't aware of anyone else in the closet. I stood up and said, "Hello?" Nothing. So, I poked the air in front of me, and there was nothing there. So, I began to feel my way around the closet. I ran my hands across the smooth wooden walls in search of him.

Suddenly, I felt something that wasn't wood. I was cloth. I looked up, and just barely, I could make out his face from the small string of light that came in through the crack below the door. I blushed furiously and dropped my hands. I backed up, but I tripped over my feet and fell on my butt. He laughed, and walked over and sat in front of me.

" 'The hell so funny?" Annoyance was clear in my voice.

"You," he replied, still chuckling.

We sat there in silence for a while, looking at each other. Then, I noticed he was getting closer. I tilted myself forward and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked, almost in a taunting tone.

Before I could make fun of him, Ichigo's lips crashed into mine. My mind didn't process it right away. In fact, it took me a little while to figure out what was going on. But when I did, I found that I liked it. I started to kiss back, and that's when his tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I decided to piss him off, and decline his offer. Growling, he did it again, but now it was a demand. I was having too much fun, so again, I declined. That's when I pissed him off. He bit my lip, and I gasped in pain. His tongue shot in my mouth and explored every inch of it. I moaned, and soon out tongues were at war. I lost.

We broke for air, and I smiled. His lips, ironically, tasted sweet like strawberries. He smelled amazing, too. I was turned on by every little detail on Ichigo's body. I decided to show dominance. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground. I shoved my lips on his, and popped my tongue in his mouth. Unfortunately, Ichigo was stronger than me. He broke my grip on his wrists and hugged my hip so my body was on top of his.

"Damn you," I said in between short breaks we took. He just smirked and ran his hands into my hair. Slyly, I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my cold fingers over his warm body, memorizing every muscle. But as I did so, I felt a bulge…._ down there. _It surprised me, but I broke the kiss and snickered.

"How weak."

"What?" The fiery headed boy was confused.

"Your already hard?" I was winning now.

"Shut up, I-"

Before he could finish, the door swung open. Papa looked at me, then Ichigo, then me, then Ichigo. This went on for a while. Then, he tried to race in and get his hands on Ichigo, but Yoruichi held him back.

"Well, well," she said, "Looks like your not as innocent as I thought, Hiroko."

I smiled and rose off Ichigo. "I learned from the best."

Ichigo blushed and frowned. I knew he was afraid of Yoruichi hurting his pride, so he returned to the circle before she could. I followed, high-fiving Yoruichi and patting Papa on the head. But, when I sat down, everyone was staring at my neck. I looked around, wondering what they were staring at.

"Kenny, what's that big red spot on Hiro's neck?" Yachiru yelled.

Laughter exploded in the room and my hands flew up to my neck to cover the hickey. I looked at Ichigo, who was howling as well. I ran over and pretended to srangle him.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "How dare you!"

He just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I sowwy," he cooed.

Well, I guess I have a reason to go to Orihime's birthdays from now on.


End file.
